


A Day in the Life of a Sidekick

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crossovers: Other, Humor, M/M, None - Freeform, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two heros' loves meet up at a coffeeshop.  A cross-over with Walker, Texas Ranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of a Sidekick

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new one that I just discovered on my hard drive. Enjoy!

## A Day in the Life of a Sidekick

by Rayden Star

Author's disclaimer: None of these guys belong to me, and if they did, I'd treat them better.

* * *

"Anyone sitting here?" 

Blair looked up from his cup of coffee and gestured for the pretty blonde woman to sit down. It had gotten pretty crowded in the diner, and dammit, he could use the company. It had been a hell of a few weeks, getting kidnapped, drugged, and bopped on the head yet _again_ , and again, one super-cop named Jim Ellison had saved his butt. It had become a re-occurring theme in his life; bad guy from Ellison's past comes seeking revenge and one Blair Sandburg is their favorite target. He was getting quite sick of it, really. 

"You look down; anything wrong?" The blonde lady sipped her coffee. 

"Just the usual; some psycho from my partner's past comes waltzing into town just in time to kidnap me to torture him. I have _no_ idea why they think tying me up tortures him. Some sick fantasy I guess. You ever try to stop from scratching a healing rope burn? It sucks." 

"I know what you mean. Seems every other week, I'm either shot at, or kidnapped, or tortured, and I have to wait around for my boyfriend to show up and kick some ass." 

"You too, huh?" Blair extended his hand. "Blair Sandburg, anthropologist and part-time police observer, partner to Detective Jim Ellison and every ex-military lunatics' favorite kidnap victim." 

The blonde lady shook his hand. "Alex Cahill, assistant DA and fiance to one Cordell Walker, Texas Ranger and every criminals' favorite revenge victim." 

"Sounds like we should form our own support group." 

Alex smiled. "Yep. You know, I am just _so_ tired of being tied up, shot and almost killed. Why just last week, they thought I wasn't going to make it, again, and again, I pull through. Kinda stretches the believability that I survive so much lead being pumped into this body. I should be setting off metal detectors in airports." 

"You aren't telling me anything new. Jeez, they just tried to _drown_ me, and almost left me that way, permanently! But I'm pretty much dry now; you'd think the bad guys would learn after a while." 

"Yeah, they really don't pay attention, do they? I mean, get real, my name is in the title credits." 

"Hell yeah. They know that the dude whose name comes first in the credits is going to kick some serious butt. Why do they bother? They're always gonna get caught in the end; why torture us?" 

"I guess it _does_ give them something to do, and keeps _those people_ happy." Alex pointed toward the camera. "It's _those people_ that really count, you know." 

"Don't I know it. If it wasn't for _those people_ , I'd be one wet and drowned guppy by now. I owe them my _life_ man." 

"I just wish they'd pick on someone new, or at least let me win _one_ battle. God, how I hate being the stereotypical helpless female." 

"At least you've got stereotyping on your side. I'm a _guy_ and I still get beaten up. I mean, yeah, I've done my share of fighting, but it's like those guys _like_ to see me tortured." Blair lowered his voice to barely a whisper and leaned into Alex. "It's like they get off on it, man." He sat back up and resumed his normal speaking voice. "And have you read that stuff on the Internet? It's unbelievable. Some of them have me crying all the time, other's have me raped, beaten, tortured, turned into a love slave; why can't they just torture Jim for a while?" 

"Can't really sympathize with you there, Blair. Not much is written on us yet; guess we aren't easy to write for." 

"Well, it's probably just as well. I mean, some of that stuff is very well written and very believable, and I especially like the ones where they've _paired_ me and Jim, if you get what I mean. Won't see that depicted in our universe anytime soon. But a guy can wish. As for some of the other stuff; man, I am _so_ tired of being every madman's ultimate wet dream." 

"Well, maybe one day, we'll get to kick some butt and really show them. Until then, we have to play out what _they_ want us to." 

"So true, so true. So you in town for a while..." 

"You Blair Sandburg?" Blair looked up to see a very big man wearing camouflage and carrying what looked to be a Glock 45. Another big guy came up next to him, this one had a stocking cap over his face and a big Uzi in his hand. The second guy spoke up, talking directly to Alex. 

"You Alex Cahill?" 

Blair and Alex looked at each other and sighed. They both answered. "Yes." 

Both men spoke at the same time, in unison. "Come with me. Your partner/boyfriend is going to pay." 

Blair and Alex stood up slowly and steeled themselves for yet another kidnapping and last minute rescue scene. Blair looked at Alex. 

"Ready?" 

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Do we really have to?" 

"Yep. It's what _they_ want." 

"Okay. Help, Walker." Her voice held a tired quality in it. 

"Help Jim." Blair's voice was just as non-committal. 

Both were muttering their lines as the two men escorted them out of the diner and into the next episode of Sentinel, Texas Ranger. 

* * *

End


End file.
